Blood Lines
by simplemelody92
Summary: Edward never turned Bella into a vampire He's on the brink of attempting suicide...again What happens when he meets someone in the woods ..someone who sings to him? And it's not Bella. No one else has written anything like this! Please R/R! :D I hope U do
1. Lonely Heart

All Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyers!

Edward's POV

Eighty years.

Eighty years, and too many unshed tears to count. They had gone by excruciatingly slow, and I hadn't felt alive since then. I hadn't seen her face anywhere but in my head- where she would remain, unchanged, for all of eternity. And I looked upon that as little as possible-which was still too much to bear.

"Edward pleeease go with Emmett and Jasper. You need to go hunting. I won't let you do this." Alice pulled on my arm, pouting at me. They always had to push me to anything- to go hunting, to leave the house- to speak.

"Fine." I growled. I pulled Alice, who was overjoyed at the fact that I was simply going hunting for the first time in months, off of my arm.

"I'll go tell the guys." Alice sprinted away, face glowing.

I wished I could be happy. I truly wished that I didn't feel this way all the time; but I could not even begin to stop loathing myself. I knew the way I acted brought everyone, especially poor jasper, down with me. Jasper….I hadn't been able to be I the same room with him for more than an hour for the longest time, and it just made me hate myself more. That, and I could not bear to do anything that might remind me of _her_. I hadn't even attended school for the last-

"EDWARD!" I heard Alice's shrill voice from downstairs. I stood up from the window seat, and walked across my empty room. Though we had lived in this house for over a year, my room was still as empty as the first day we moved in. The other's rooms were filled with their belongings, but I no longer cared about feeling like I belonged anywhere when I knew in a few years, we would leave again.

When I got downstairs, Emmett and Jasper where waiting for me, and Esme was at the bottom of the stairs, ready to give me a hug. _Edward _she thought _We all love you so much. You should know how much we care about you. _She hugged me.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. She looked up at me and turned to everyone.

"Well, go on you guys. And try to have fun." She emphasized the word fun, and swung her eyes back around to me.

"Come on Edward, last one to the jeep is a…is a wet dog!" Emmett turned and ran out to the jeep, and Jasper followed suite, but his reference to _wet dog _reminded me of someone from a different lifetime. Someone who probably was still alive and with… I felt my knees bend slightly, as if another ton of weight had just been put upon my shoulders.

Esme noticed. "He didn't mean it, he probably doesn't even know that it hurt you. Go on Edward, darling, please. You're weak. Your eyes are blacker than anyone's should ever get too. You're starving yourself." She squeezed me into another hug, attempting to comfort me. I hadn't felt this horrible since I had gone to the Volturi. I had tried to kill myself by exposing what I was to the human bystanders, but Alice had seen me just in time to ruin my plans for my release. Sometimes, I'd rather my plans had not gone awry, but I was here, and I knew I'd probably be here for a long time.

I released Esme from the hug, and walked slowly away to get into the jeep. I almost felt I smile on my face from the sheer irony.

But just almost.

I was the wet dog.

A/N Please review! I love it when you do!

If you have read her new book, "The Host" I have written the first fanfic, and it can be found under Misc. Books called, "Wandering Through your Heart" THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!!


	2. First Sight

Stephenie Meyers is the genius behind these characters.

EPOV

We drove for a while until we came to an area of forest that was overpopulated with deer. We were living in the small rainy town of Washington, New Hampshire. It reminded me of…_Forks_. A small town that didn't have to many people. And it rained here. A lot.

We stopped, and parked the jeep. Emmett unbuckled and looked to me. "Edward. I'm sorry about the dog remark… Sometimes its easy to forget about things…we all wish things had, or hadn't happened. I'm sorry. Jasper had to leave the jeep due to the feelings I was emitting. Emmett sighed. "Come on, bro. Let's hunt."

We ran. When I run, I feel better…better than anything else I do. I can lose myself in the motion. One leg in front of the other, a repeating, constant motion.

We were at Mt. Washington, and we had to be on guard in case we met any humans along the way. I didn't see, or hear the thoughts of anyone, so we were okay so far. I wandered off on my own, and then I stopped. A meadow. My heart reeled. I didn't know why I was having such an attack. In the last eighty years, I hadn't ever been so depressed, or felt so completely hopeless. I closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I needed to concentrate. I was hungry. I let my senses spread, my nostrils raked the air for any trace of-

I smelt a deer. I shot off in its direction, and my sense took over indefinitely as I flung myself at the creature and drained it of its blood. I felt a little better, but I needed more. Again, I smelled the air. There were no deer around me.

I retraced my steps, back to the meadow I had found. Looking at it now, it wasn't the same as that magical place from over a lifetime ago. I relaxed a bit. This one was not round, and the grass not as soft. I let my gaze roam around the area, and then I smelled something. A human. I was fine after the deer, and there was no need to hide…yet, its scent intrigued me. I followed it. I knew I would not let myself lose control, nothing now would ever be as hard as _that one_ had been. Finally, the scent grew stronger…it smelt familiar, but not like anything I'd smelt before. I came out into another opening. And there she was.

I felt my stomach drop. _Bella? _That was the first time I'd let myself think that word after that night I left her. But it couldn't be her…could it? The woman didn't look at me, she was busy taking pictures of a small delicate flower growing out of the ground. I knew it couldn't possibly be Bella, so I decided to talk to her. "Hello?" She jumped and turned around.

"Oh, sorry, you startled me." She smiled, and I felt my stomach drop a second time. She looked so much like her. She even smelled similar, but I knew it couldn't be her. It had been eighty years, and this young woman was no vampire. "What are you doing out here? Are you a photographer too?" Her heart shaped face looked over me curiously.

"Uhhm..." I struggled for words. "No, I uh, was just hiking. It's very beautiful around here."

"Yes, I know, that's why I take so many pictures. I'm so lucky to live here. And there's so many amazing shots you can get from the mountain." She smiled, "Have I seen you before?"

I drew in a quick breath. "I was going to ask you the same thing." She laughed a little, and I noticed suddenly that I didn't know what she was thinking. I felt as my knees bend, it seemed I had gained a couple more tons of weight on my shoulders.

Just then, Jasper and Emmett entered the clearing.

"Bells?"

A/N Please Review!! Please trust that I know where this is going... and I left you with a little cliffy C:


	3. Vision

EPOV

It was Emmett that had spoken. I gave him a warning look. "sorry," he said, "You just look like someone we used to know." _So I wasn't alone _I thought.

"You guys all look familiar too. This is strange, like multiple people having deja vu all at the same time." She laughed softly, turning a shade of pink "And you all look like supermodels."

Emmett laughed, breaking the tension I felt. I looked to Jasper. _Edward, maybe- _I quickly shut out his thoughts. Emmett was more straight foreword.

"Edward, maybe you should get her number? Then you two could talk some more." If she hadn't been standing there, I would have dismembered him there on the spot. She turned a delicious shade darker, and a breeze brought her scent to my nostrils. I had to stop breathing. Her scent was getting to me. Her face, her laugh, the way she moved- I felt my hand subconsciously pull out my phone. Somewhere my voice came on its own accord, "Sounds marvelous." I didn't know what I was doing! Where was all this coming from? But it was to late to stop, she recited her number to me, and as soon as I had it entered, Jasper's phone rang. It was Alice.

APOV

Esme, Rosalie, and I were painting our nails, and watching a ridiculous soap opera that was going on and on about how a lover's ex- wife's sister in law looked exactly like the ex-wife and they had fallen in love, but now the ex-wife was mad, and was trying to hire a hit man. We were about to change the channel, when I began to have a vision.

_Edward was in a green meadow, talking to a girl…Bella. They were talking and the light was shining in his eyes-_

"Alice, what did you see?" They said simultaneously. They looked worried, probably due to my face I was making.

"I don'tunderstand. It was a vision of the past…Edward was in a meadow talking to Bella…It can't be."

I called Jasper.

EPOV

"Don't you need my Name?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, I forgot." I had been trying to listen to Jaspers phone conversation, but I decided just to wait. "What is your name?"

"It's Isabella, don't you think it's a bit weird that your friend called me Bella? But no one calls me that. That was my grandmother's name."

My stomach yet again dropped. And Emmett started talking to me under his breath so that only I could hear.

"You don't think…?"

"I don't know, Emmett…I don't know."

Jasper got off the phone. And he wasn't letting me hear what he was thinking. He was reciting the bible in Hebrew. _Backwards._

"Hey Edward," he said motioning back the way they had came. "We have to go pick up a pizza, we're going to have to go. Say goodbye to your friend."

I turned to look at her. _Could she possibly be my Bella's granddaughter?_ "Goodbye, Isabella." I started to turn to walk away, shaking my head at the pure impossibility of it all.

"Goodbye Edward, call me, okay?"

Her words nearly made me fall over. "Okay." I managed.


	4. Dead

Stephenie Meyer's PWNS!

And thank you to those who have reviewed. You have gained a space in my heart. 3

Isabella's POV

The day after meeting those guys in the forest, I was still thinking about them. They had all been so beautiful, like statues of Greek gods in the middle of that beautiful meadow. And I couldn't quite shake the feeling that I had seen them somewhere before. _Maybe a picture_? I mused.

I wondered when that Edward would call me…he was…different. Very quiet, and you could tell that he had an awful lot on his mind, like more than his own thoughts were occupying his mind. And that…Emm…Emmett, I thought; that's what his name was, he was built like a bear! And the other one, I forgot his name, he seemed nice too. But it was Edward, the one with the reddish-brown hair…he was the one who had caught my attention, not that it would ever matter.

I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels, but there was nothing on so I decided to make some dinner.

I went into the kitchen… I wondered where Charlie was. That dog never seemed to do anything but watch TV in my room. Not the living room, oh, no, he was much to good for that. I chuckled, according to my grandmother, the name was very fitting.

I knew I'd better start packing, several of my friends and I were heading out to the windy city for an art show… they were going to show some of my photography. I looked at my phone. It was dead.

EPOV

I sat on the couch staring blankly ahead. I didn't know what to think. Was this my Bella's granddaughter? I couldn't focus on anything but the memories from the meadow yesterday…she looked so much like her. Jasper and Emmett felt that it was possible, and if Isabella's grandmother was here… I couldn't think of that, but I knew I wanted too. I wanted to see, to assure myself that Bella had lived a human life. A mortal life. I wanted to see that she had aged. I knew it didn't matter what she looked like; she would always be my beautiful Bella. In my mind, she would always look like…her granddaughter…

Again, I felt the frustration pour into my heart, and my mind. I did not know what was happening. I didn't know if I should call her, if I should tell her…No, I thought. I would call her, and then my family would move. I wouldn't let history repeat itself. But…still…the thought of being able to see Bella…the thought of seeing her as I'd wanted to see…It was very appealing. Again I felt that uncontrollable part of me take over.

My phone was suddenly in my hand, going through the phone book. Then, I felt my fingers find her number, and pressed that little green button that began to dial her number. It rang…and kept ringing.

_Hello, this is Isabella! I'm not here right now, but if you could leave a name, number and a message, I'll get back to you as soon as possible!_

I closed the phone, back to my senses, before the voice mail could begin recording. If she had gotten a message, it would have consisted of only silence.

I heard a knock on the door. _Edward_! It was Alice. _Please, open the door, I need to talk to you. I had another vision, about Isabella…_

I was at the door before she had finished her thought. "Come in," I said quietly. "Let me see it Alice." she had been blocking her thoughts by reciting the Koran in Hindustani. "Alice, I don't mean to sound harsh, but if you do not let me see the vision, I will rip off your head, and make Jasper find it for you."

Alice took a breath, "Well, you won't like it… but okay." She stopped the recitation, and let me into her mind.

_A busy street in Chicago…Isabella crosses the road…a speeding taxi capsizes on a turn and takes several other cars with it, hitting several pedestrians including…_

"No!" I growled, "When is this going to happen?"

"Tomorrow. You have time, Edward, you can change what happens."

"We need to come up with a plan first…I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Let's tell the others." Alice took my hand, and led me downstairs.


	5. Over the River and Through the Woods

EPOV

We all gathered into the living room. Emmett and Rose were sitting one of the large cream colored couches, Jasper and Alice were standing with Carlisle (who had just come in from a business trip to Africa to help vaccinate children against malaria.) They were all talking until Esme spoke up. "Okay, everyone. Now that we're all here, I think it's time for all the details from start to finish to be laid out. Edward?" She looked at me, and added some unspoken words. _You don't have to talk unless you want to… Alice could fill us in. _But I looked at her and shook my head so that only she could see me, I was going to speak.

"Yesterday," I began, looking down at my hands, "Emmett, Jasper, and I went hunting out at Mt. Washington… I went off on my own. At first, there weren't any humans, and I managed to catch a deer. Then…I wandered into a meadow, and I found a young woman, taking pictures. She…" I left off, I didn't know if I could say it.

"She looked like Bella." Emmett finished for me. I gave him a look of gratitude.

I heard a sharp intake of air that came from myself, and Carlisle, who had not been filled in until then.

"Yes," I managed, "She even _smelt_ similar."

"You didn't attack, did y-"

"No, Carlisle," I answered, "But I did say hello, which was nearly as bad if not worse."

"And what is the significance of meeting this young woman?" He asked, walking towards me.

"I- We," I said motioning to Emmett and Jasper, "believe that she may be Bella's granddaughter."

"And what besides her looks and particular scent leads you to this conclusion?"

"Her name is Isabella." Jasper cut in, simultaneously sending out a wave of calm, "And when Emmett called her 'Bells,' she said that that was her grandmother's name... Bella."

I gave Jasper the same grateful look I'd given Emmett before.

"Well, I guess it could be possible…It's been eighty years." Carlisle said slowly. I flinched at the reminder. Then Alice spoke up.

"And today, I had a vision of Isabella in Chicago…getting killed in a car pile up."

"Well," said Carlisle, patting me on the back, "Edward, pack your bags, you've got a plain to catch."

That night Alice and I had boarded the plain. It took a few hours, but we made it a bit before ten thirty. We got to the hotel, and I knew it was time for the first part of the plan. I was to call Bel- _Isa_bella. I punched in the number. It rang three times, and I almost gave up and then-

"Hello?"

"Isabella?"

"Yes…?"

"This is Edward…the guy from the meadow at Mt. Washington? I was there with-"

"Your brothers, yes I remember."

"I heard that you have some photography on display in Chicago?" I could almost visualize her blushing on the other end.

"Yes, how'd you hear?" I quickly groped for an excuse."Small town."

She laughed, "Yes, very small.

"And," I said, trying to sound casual, "It just so happens that I'm in Chicago with my sister to pick out some stuff for the wedding." Alice clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing too loud. I guess she wasn't expecting something that creative from me.

"Oh…" Isabella sounded sad, "You're getting married."

"No," I quickly filled in, "_She's_ getting married." _Again. _Alice told me mentally, I nearly laughed.

"And," I continued, "I was wondering if you'd meet me for breakfast, and I could show you around Chicago…I was born here."

"Oh!" she sounded excited now, and that actually made me happy. I suddenly realized I hadn't been this happy in…eighty years. "That sounds wonderful! When and where should we meet?"

"Where are you staying?"

"My grandmother's apartment." I nearly dropped the phone.

"I can pick you up there." I said. "Can you send me directions?"

"Sure…you have an email?"

"Uh, yes… "

(A/N Please don't email to this. Trust me it's not Edward… probably some emo chick…)

"That's a bit depressing…" she teased.

"Well, someday you may understand my reasons."

"Well, I'll send that to you…I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella." It was too soon to correct myself, and she had already hung up.

"Wow," said Alice, "wait until Jasper hears that he has to marry me again! At least I get to go SHOPPING!" she was genuinely excited, and I did feel a _teensy_ bit of remorse for poor Jasper. He loved Alice…but this would be his fourth marriage.

I spent the entire night wondering what the next day would hold…wondering what I'd do when I saw _Bella_…

When morning dawned, Alice had made a list of wedding supplies, informed Jasper of the wedding (I swear I could feel anger being sent to me from over the phone) and was compiling a list of designers to go to.

I checked my email…her screen name was _. _Even I had to chuckle as I printed out the directions. Alice grabbed her things, and I made sure we had the keys to the room, and we headed out.

PLZ R/R!! I really love it when you do!


	6. To Grandmother's House We Go

EPOV

We called a taxi, and before I knew it, we were on our way…to Bella.

BPOV

My granddaughter. I was so proud of her. She was growing up to be such a fine young woman…and she reminded me so much of myself, from a happier, better life. She said she had a _friend_ coming over. Friend meaning he was male. I wondered who it would be this time. Hopefully not like that awful _musician. _He wasn't very musical. Trust me. I may be ninety-eight, but sheesh, that was not music. I remembered a true musician…

I went to my make-up table, and looked at my reflection. My skin was soft and withered, bent into a thousand tiny creases that clung gently to the bone underneath. Like a dried apricot, but with a puff of thick white hair standing out in a cloud around it. I was suddenly reminded of a dream…more of a nightmare really, that I'd had nearly a lifetime ago. And I realized…it had come true. All that was missing was-

"Gran! My friend's here! Come meet him, I met him in a meadow when I was taking pictures… He's here with his sister."

I got up slowly, which was about as fast as my old bones would allow, and walked into the living room.

EPOV

The small apartment was cozy, and was entirely filled with her scent. I knew that it was my Bella, and my heart twisted when Isabella called for her _Gran._

BPOV

I entered the room, and saw that my nightmare was complete. I feinted, which was something I had not done in almost eighty years.

IPOV

I didn't know why Gran had feinted, it scared me, but thankfully Edward scooped her gently off the ground and set her onto the couch. He had a loving look in his eyes, as if he were carrying the person he was in love with.

EPOV

"Bella? Bella love, wake up. Please?"

IPOV

Why was Edward talking to my grandmother that way?

BPOV

I heard an angles voice, calling my name. I was ninety-eight, I knew it was about time for me to die. But then, my eyes opened, and I saw him standind, both angel, and demon. "Edward?"


	7. Remembering Neverland

We all know… Stephenie Meyer is behind all this craziness!

A/N; Dun dun dun dun! Third time today that I've put up a new chapter! (I've put two more up on Wandering Through Your Heart today as well…dude I'm wicked awesome) R/R!!

EPOV

I felt my throat catch as I heard Bella call my name. I had just sat her down upon the couch; she was very light, and more fragile than I'd ever felt her before.

But I saw now that she had lived her full life, just as I'd hoped for her all those years ago.

"Yes, Bella. It's me." My heart held a different compassion now, a respect for her.

"What's going on?" Isabella was extremely confused, and I couldn't blame her.

"Isabella," Bella began, "Edward is… a friend. From long ago. From when I was about your age…"

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked, incredulously.

"Edward isn't normal-"

"_Obviously_. This is some kind of joke."

I spoke up. "Isabella, your…grandmother, isn't lying to you. We-"

She was shaking her head now, "So what you're saying is, you never get older? What are you? Peter Pan? Where's Tinker Bell?"

"That would be Alice." said Bella in a serious tone.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "You've got to be kidding me." She started to get her things.

"Wait!" cried Bella. I can prove it. She went over to a closet, and pulled out a small box.

It was a box I had not seen…_since then_.

Bella pulled out an album, that was yellowing from age.

"I found it Edward, years later when I had moved out. I always knew that somehow, you had left something behind for me to find. Luckily, I was clumsy enough to trip and break my wrist on a loose floorboard." She laughed, and surprisingly…so did I.

"You've all gone mad." Isabella murmured.

"Here, take this and maybe you won't think as much." Bella reached over with a withered hand, and gave the album to her- and there we were.

In Charlie's living room, together. A picture of our life from so long ago, from our Neverland.

"I've seen this before ," she said flipping through the pages of pictures featuring my family and I, "all of these."

"When you were younger, about five or so, I let you look at them…"

Isabella looked at my face with a new recognition, "So, it is you. I knew I recognized you…but I never would have thought… But how?"

This was the part I was most dreading, but the time was here, and it was better to just get it over with.

"I…am… _a vampire_" I whispered barely audible.

R/R!! I love you all immensely! whhahhahha a cliffy!


	8. Late Laments

EPOV

The look on Isabella's face held disgust for what I'd just said. Her expression mirrored the way Bella's face had looked when we were blood typing in back biology…

"I don't know what's going on here," she said, re-gathering her things, "But I'm leaving." She flew out the door, and the only thing that stopped me from going after her was Bella's hand which had gently pressed on my arm. I stopped looking out the door, and looked at her.

"Oh, Bella," I murmured, reaching out to touch her softly wrinkled cheek, "What have you been doing since I left? I want to know everything, every little thing."

"I've been waiting, Edward. For you." She looked up at my face. Her chocolate eyes were the only thing that had not changed. They were the same as I had seen eighty years ago.

"Bella…I'm so sorry--I left… but I needed you to have this life… I wanted you to know what you would have missed." I watched as her face went from sadness, to a look that held nothing but a kind adoration and forgiveness.

"Thank you, Edward… Back then I thought I'd hate you if I ever saw you again…but now…now I see what I would have missed. I don't think I'd be unhappy at all if I were still young, and in your arms; I would be very happy…but I would miss the chance to have raised a daughter…to see her grow up and have children of her own… And for that, I'm glad."

"Dear Bella, you never ceased to amaze me." but then I remembered something that had been taking hold of my curiosity. "Who…who was the father?" I asked, barely audible.

"You aren't afraid it was Jacob, are you?" she asked, eyes glittering…she could still be mischievous.

"Well, it had crossed my mind that you might fall for the dog…" I trailed off ashamed at myself…at least he had been there for her when I had left.

"Well, don't worry…there wasn't a father."

"How?" I exclaimed, utterly confused, "But Isabella… she looks exactly like you…your granddaughter…how?"

"Edward, I went to the bank."

"I don't see how that has anything to do with-"

"A _sperm_ bank, Edward."

"Oh. I...hadn't thought of that before." I turned my head, slighty embarassed at my ignorance.

"The funny thing is… When they asked me what I wanted the father to look like, I knew they wouldn't have even a close match to what I wanted…so I tried to set my goals a little lower."

If I could have blushed, I knew I would have been by now.

"So, I went for a more general description," she continued, "Reddish-brown hair, fair skinned, brown eyes, tall…the list goes on, and surprisingly, they had an answer for my description. And that's how I ended up having Alice."

"Alice…you named her Alice?" my whole body longed to hug her, but I was afraid to smash her delicate frame.

"I couldn't think of a better name," she said, smiling proudly.

"But," I began, my curiosity about the dog still lingered, "What happened to the do--Jacob?"

"Now…don't laugh, please…but…" she had to stop a second, she looked as if she were going to burst out laughing herself, "He was at the hospital because Billy had fallen out of his wheel chair and broke a couple of fingers…he was walking by the infirmary and.."

"No!" I said laughing heartily. It was hilarious…and perfectly fitting for that wretched dog. He had imprinted an a newborn baby! That was worse than that other dog I had heard about. The thought of this incident made me very happy.

Bella wasn't laughing but her face was amused, and the wrinkles around her eyes were creased from her smile. Even looking at her face now, I could still see the beautiful young woman I had fallen for.

I wondered how long it had taken…if any to move on. But however curious I was, I simply could not voice the question _did you miss me_. For one I was afraid of the answer I would get. Afraid that she had or hadn't gotten over me. As selfish as it was, I wanted her to say that she still loved me…and another part of me hoped she didn't care in the least that I was here.

I knew it wouldn't matter what her answer was because she was my past, and we could no longer be. We were together for such a short part of my existence that I was amazed at the power it still held over me. I knew it was not possible that she had felt the same aching pain that I had endured for so many years.

"Edward," she began, softly, turning her chocolate eyes to look at me, "I'm dying. I know I won't be here much longer-"

I tried to stop her from continuing, but she stubbornly continued…some things would never change.

"And, there's a few things you should know…like the fact that I knew I would see you again someday…that I knew somehow, we would be brought together whether or not we meant to. And that I missed you…for the first couple of years it was all I could do not to burst out crying at anything that reminded me of you…but, as I went on…and I saw that life would go on no matter what I did…I began to cherish that I had ever found a love as true as what we had." she paused, taking a breath, and reached out to touch my face, "I still can't believe that something as beautiful as you had ever been mine."

I took her small wrinkled hand into my own, seeing that they still fit together perfectly, like they always had.

"Bella, you still belong to me, you always will, and I would give up anything…anything to have the chance to go back and fix this. I would never have left…" I stopped, feeling a fresh wave of self loathing anger pass over my heart.

"Edward…there's something else…" She looked away, turning a shade of pink I had longed to see, as if she were nervous about telling me something. I couldn't think of what it could be, so I just sat there, waiting for her to speak again.

"Isabella is _exactly_ like me. I think if you spent time with her-"

"No." I said firmly, I would never let _this_ happen again. I could never hurt anyone like I had hurt my Bella.

"Edward, listen to me. I'm her grandmother, and grandmother's want the best for their granddaughters-"

"So you should never let her see me again."

"No, you should see her often. That is what I want from you now, Edward. If you love me, you will watch out for her when I'm not here. I want you to promise me that. For a long time I didn't believe in promises, but I'm willing to give them another chance."

"Bella," I said, feeling my emotions rise up in protest, "I love you, but I can't do that…I don't want to hurt her."

"Edward, you never hurt me. Not before you left. You were the best thing to ever come into my life, and I want you to be the same for Isabella."

"Is this truly what you want, Bella?" I decided…that her happiness, and fulfilling what she wanted, would be the only thing that could make me happy now.

"Yes, Edward. It's exactly what I want." She smiled again, looking happy. Then her brow furrowed in concentration,

"I wonder where Isabella ran off to."

Suddenly I remembered the whole reason I was here, and I slapped my forhead in frustration. "I think I know."


	9. Taxi

Thank you Stephenie Meyer!!

And THANK YOU! To all of those who _review_…

EPOV

Now I was afraid that something had happened to Isabella. Afraid that I come to save her only to fail; afraid that I had already failed in what Bella wanted me to do.

"Bella, you have to come with me." I looked into her face, anxious of her reply.

"Why?" she asked, seeing the worried look in my eyes.

"Because…Alice had a vision…there's going to be an accident."

Recognition came over her wrinkled features. This was something she still remembered quite well.

"Let's go, then." she grabbed my arm and a small embroidered bag, and pulled me out of her apartment and into the hall. I followed her at her pace, which was somewhat slower than it used to be, until we made it to the ground floor. We hailed a taxi, and I told her the location that it was going to occur at.

My phone rang, so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" It was Alice.

"Yes, are you finished shopping?" After I said this, Bella tugged on my sleeve, and asked me if it was Alice.

"Yes." I replied.

Alice must of heard me reply to Bella, "Who are you talking to Edward?"

"Alice….It's Bella." I had to pull the phone away from my ear for a few seconds after the power of that squeal. Bella chuckled lightly beside me. "Alice says 'Hi'" I told her.

"Oh, I guessed as much," she replied, chocolate eyes sparkling.

"Why'd you call, Alice?"

"I just wanted to see how things were."

"They're fine, we're going to get Isabella as we speak."

"Well then…talk to you later, Edward…the cake designer is here."

I hung up the phone, laughing under my breath, and put it into my pocket. Bella was looking out the car window, and pointed to our far left, "That's it, right…two streets over's where it's going to happen?"

I nodded, and our Taxi began to head that way.

I hadn't been listening to the cab driver's thoughts…I been to preoccupied listening to Bella talk, and Alice's phone call…but now, I knew something wasn't right.

_My chest…_I heard him think. Then, I heard him start to scream, and I knew that I was too late.

I was in the taxi that was going to kill Isabella.

Thick glass separated me from the driver, and the hole I created was too small to get through. Bella was oddly quiet and calm as I struggled to find a way to stop the taxi from going any further.

We were going way too fast, and the tires were squealing an the asphalt, people on the sides of the street were staring as we went by. The buildings kept zooming past us, I saw Isabella; then we began to flip over.

We hit several cars in front of us, and the momentum of the hit pushed us forward. I tried to hold Bella so that she would not hurt herself as we flipped, but she somehow managed to hit her head. She began to bleed from a small cut on her head, and blood began to come out of her nose. I held my breath. Just a few seconds ago, we had been laughing on the phone with Alice…now…

The taxi stopped moving. I jumped from the wreckage as fast as I could, wrenching the door from its frame; my own personal jaws of life. I pulled an unconscious and bleeding Bella out with me, and set her gently on the ground. I had to find Isabella.

I looked around me, several vehicles were on fire, and sirens were quickly approaching. I only had a few seconds to find her.

I saw something…wedged between the broken end of a car and its fender. _Isabella. _I ran and pulled her from underneath the twisted metal…but it wasn't her.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, furious, but I had to keep my mind straight. I kept looking, and searched the minds of other people; hoping they had seen her. I ran back to where we had begun flipping...and there she was, this time I was sure. She was lying on the ground. Her ribs, broken, and legs bent into abnormal angles. There was a pool of blood.

I knew what I had to do to save her…but I couldn't do it here. I scooped her off of the bloody asphalt, and ran at full speed back to Bella, added her to my arms, and ran out of the streets. At this moment, I didn't care if anyone saw me; I needed to save them.


	10. Last Kiss

Stephenie Meyers is the one with the book…not me.  
And THANK YOU! to those who review...if you review, the chapters will come out faster... :D

Last Kiss

EPOV

As I ran, I began worry that I was going to lose them both. I feared the worst, and that pushed me to run even faster. Soon, I was running out of Illinois, and north through Indiana. It would be another ten minutes or so before I could get back to new Hampshire. But, I had to stop. Isabella was still bleeding profusely, and Bella's breathing had slowed dramatically…and their hearts were barely making a sound anymore…

I stopped running; we were in a wooded area, and there were no roads or houses anywhere nearby.

Slowly I placed them both upon the ground, side by side. I went to Bella, and I gently stroked her wrinkled cheek.

I couldn't turn her, I remembered how she hadn't wanted to even turn eighteen before we could change her…she wouldn't want to be like this for eternity. I leaned down to her face, and gently laid a kiss upon her brow. Her face moved almost unnoticeably at the touch, but somehow I knew that she understood.

I wished I could cry, I wished I could let the tears in my eyes fall so that I could properly mourn my love for her. It was the ending to her story. She was Juliet, dying a death that could have been avoided. And in this story, Romeo wasn't allowed to die for her. He was immortal. I turned from her, and went to help Isabella.

_Help_, I thought, _How is damning her soul, and making her a monster help_?  
But then I heard something , Bella was stirring, and I heard her try to speak. Quickly, I returned to her side.

Her deep brown eyes were losing their luster, and I could see her life was fading fast, and my heart fell into the ground.

"Edward…p…please, you…have to change…my girl…she has to…live. Soon, you will…love her…as I loved her, and as you…loved me." she reached up, using the last of her strength to trace the outline of my worried face as if to memorize it that last one time.

"Don't worry about me…" she whispered, "when I get to heaven…I'll make sure they have room for an extra angel." I leaned down, and kissed her again, but this time upon her lips. She closed her eyes, and her face gained a peaceful look. I leaned down to listen to her heart. It was almost gone…fading slowly, until… I heard my sweet Bella take her last breath. I felt as if my own heart had been ripped in two.

"Bella, I will never forget you. I will love you until the end of time, and when that time comes; I hope they have room for me because whether they like it or not, I will find you."

I took one more look at her body, which would never move again.

BPOV

I knew that I had to believe there was a heaven…I knew that somehow, I might go there. I lay there, it was an odd feeling, knowing I was dead, but still being slightly aware of my body… I began to see pictures.

A house with yellow cabinets…Renee painting our nails…picking flowers…the desert…a summer visit to Charlie's…an airplane…a small high school…the Cullens…my first kiss…the ballet studio, Edward…the party…crying…Jacob…the sea…my baby, Alice…her first date….Alice's wedding…Isabella….Edward….my last kiss…

As the images of my life began to subside, I saw something else. A light, pure and scintillating, like a vampire in the sun. It was the light, the light that would lead me to heaven, and the life after living. I followed it, and as I entered heaven…I noticed that I looked like me. I looked like _seventeen _yearold me. I hoped that the end of time would not take too terribly long.

EPOV

In sheer determination, I turned to Isabella. I had to keep her alive…that was all Bella had asked of me. I straightened her body, her heart was still beating, though softly. I looked at her face, it was slightly twisted in pain, and had cuts upon her cheeks…but it so looked like Bella…  
I leaned in towards her throat…she smelt quite amazing. I put my mouth against it, and bit.  
She squirmed slightly at the unexpected pain, and I began to let the venom flow in a steady stream into her blood.  
Then, I began to bite her in the other places that Carlisle had told me about before. After I was done, lay there, not sure what would happen next.

She began to scream.  
It was so loud, so full of pain, that I could not hope to ever erase the sound of it from my memories. I tried in vain to cover my ears, but nothing would keep out those screams.  
Suddenly, I heard something else, mixed with the screams…  
I heard someone's thoughts. I had not until now because I could not read either Bella, or Isabella's thoughts…it was Alice.

_Edward, oh my God…oh my God…why didn't I see this, Edward? Why didn't I see it would be your Taxi? I'll never forgive myself, oh, my God…_

She came into sight, and as soon as she saw Bella, she collapsed upon the ground, her sobbing was as loud as Isabella's screaming, and I began to feel myself break down as well.  
Isabella was writhing in pain, Bella was dead, and Alice blamed herself for it all.  
I went to Alice, and I wrapped my arms around my sister. We cried out in tearless sobs, together for and endless measure of time. But, eventually we stopped together, and I got up from the forest floor, and walked slowly to Isabella.

She was not screaming as loudly now, and I went to her side. Her flesh was burning hot, and I tried to cool it with my hands. I whispered softly into her ears that she would be okay…she would be okay… And then I found myself doing something I had not done in eighty years.

I sang Bella's lullaby… _her_ lullaby.

Please review :l You know you want to...


	11. My Immortal

EPOV

She began to respond…slowly her whimpering began to get quieter, and she began to stop thrashing around so much. She was far from finished, but the worst had been done. She still had over a half of a day until her change would be complete. Alice sat with Bella…she talked to her still body, filling her in on what we had done all these years. It was Alice's way of saying goodbye…

After Isabella stopped whimpering, I called Carlisle. I was sure he knew the jest of what was happening, but I thought it best that I fill him in on everything that had happened.

"Carlisle..?" I asked, whispering into the phone, so I wouldn't interrupt Alice.

"Yes, son?" he sounded concerned.

"I…we…" I took a deep breath, I didn't want to ramble into the phone. "Bella is…gone now…she…she lived a long fulfilling life, and we finally got some closure for what I did back in Forks-"

"And what of Isabella?"

"Oh, Carlisle," I said, through gritted teeth and while pinching the bridge of my nose, "It's all my fault…I wasn't paying attention, and she left while I was talking to Bella….then we tried to find her…It was my taxi that caused the accident I"

"Edward, were you driving the taxi?" He asked in a calm voice that meant he was going to try to change my mind about something.

"No." I replied, giving in to what I knew was coming, even without being able to read his mind over the phone.

"Then it isn't your fault, you were not the one who made a mistake, and got people hurt. You didn't-"

"But," I said cutting him off abruptly, "I could have stopped it. I knew it was going to happen." Carlisle was silent for a moment.

"Edward, do you know how many times I thought I could stop something that ended up happening anyway? Too many times to count in my long life. I need you to think about something. Bella was old, Edward, there's no doubt that she would have died soon without the help of an accident. Just be thankful that you were there to be with her. I'm sure there is no one else she would have rather been with. And you said you have found a newfound understanding for what happened between you…Isn't that worth it? It was not your fault, and now…now you have Isabella."

I was silent on my end of the phone. My thoughts were flying at his words, and I didn't know what I would do next. Eventually Carlisle gave up waiting for me to respond.

"Well, son, I have to go. They need me in surgery…Good luck, Edward. See you at home." He hung up, and I closed my phone and placed it into my pocket. I walked back to Isabella.

I wondered what she would do when she woke up and found that she no longer possessed a beating heart or a need to breath. And the new thirst she would face. I worried that she would hate me.

She had seemed afraid, and disgusted when Bella and I had tried to explain how we knew each other. Her face had shown a great deal of what she felt…she was like Bella in the fact that I could read her like an open book.

I truly hoped that maybe, with time she would become my friend, that maybe… I stopped myself at the beginning of a thought I knew I didn't want. I just hoped that she wouldn't hate me. If anything, I just want her to see that this was for her, so that she could live…so that I could keep my promise to Bella.

Suddenly, I realized that what I had promised to Bella, was the same thing Carlisle had promised to _my_ mother, and this newfound realization made me feel slightly better about changing her.

I looked at her smooth marble features. Her skin already held the characteristics of what we are. Smooth, pale, and cold… I rested my hand upon her brow, and let my fingers wander into her hair. I knew that now, all of her blood had been dried. Her heart had stopped, and her lungs were of no further use. Now all that was left was a couple more hours of what Carlisle called "The final stage."

It was when, he assumed, the need for blood is instilled into her. Her 'digestive system' changes immeasurably and mortality leaves, making her immortal…like us.

I sat there for hours simple staring at her features and trying to comfort her with my voice, and the simple touch of my fingers. I knew that this is what Bella would have looked like…and it was a sight to behold. Her heart shaped face, like that of an angel. Her body's gentle curves clearly defined.

As the sun began to sink into the tree line, and twilight began to approach, I knew that she would be waking up soon, and she might not remember anything... But she might remember enough to make things...difficult.

I remembered how I had felt. At first, when I woke up from my change, I thought I had died and been sent to hell, but they had changed their minds and were letting me go back. I remember seeing Carlisle, and wondering why I was back in the hospital. And how he had explained what I was…I remembered feeling lost, I didn't know what to do, or how to be a _vampire_. But, Carlisle being who he is, made me feel like I belonged with him…at least until I left… I cringed at the memories I had of stalking those crooks through the streets just so I could try to make what I was doing okay. I tried to think of how I would explain all of this to Isabella.

Alice walked towards me, finally done repeating the major happenings of the last eighty years to Bella, and sat lithely down upon the ground next to me.

"Edward…I have a feeling that you want to be alone with her when she wakes up."

I looked up at her and nodded slightly. "It would be for the best."

I stood, and pulled Alice up with me, "Thank you. Alice, I don't know how I would make it without you. But you're tired, go home to Jasper…and there's no need for the wedding anymore, not now that we don't need any cover."

"That doesn't matter. I still want a wedding. It's been too long since the last one, and the dresses some of these designers have are simply divine." She smiled at me, and looked over my shoulder. _She looks like Bella all right...Shopping with her will be a lot of fun_, she thought.

I smiled, that was pure Alice. I gave her a parting hug, and she ran off into the woods. Wearing high heels, of course.

A little while later, Isabella began to move her arms. They would probably be a bit stiff after that muscle tissue conversion… I went to her side, I had been walking about the woods that surrounded us. I had been thinking about Bella, how I had felt for her…how much and how deeply I had loved her. The one thing that had stood between us had been me, being what I am. I wondered if Isabella and I… if we could be friends, if we could be more than friends. Subconsciously I began to pace yet some more.

I knew I could never replace Bella. No, she would always have my heart. But, I wondered, was it possible for me to love Isabella as well? Only time would tell, and I didn't want to create any preconceived notions in my head about her. For all I knew, she would hate me terribly, and go find a different family to live with. For all I knew, she would not like me, and would find someone else along the way. I shook my head and tried to stop pacing in circles.

I heard some leaves crumple, and I looked back towards her. She was trying to sit up, and she wasn't having much success with it. I walked to her with exaggerated slowness, and gave her my hand. Until then she had kept her eyes closed, but as she opened them I saw they were a deep burgundy red, something that would hopefully change.

She looked at me skeptically, "Am I…are we dead?" she looked around the woods, her beautiful face obviously confused.

"Well," I said slowly, not quite knowing how to begin, "We are dead, technically, however, us being what we are allows us to keep on living." She tried to look behind me, but I was afraid how she would react to seeing her grandmother there.

She tried to dart around me, "What do you mean 'what we are'? And what are you trying to hide?"

"I mean that we aren't human, and if you must know…" I moved aside, and watched as her eyes grew in surprise.

"Is that my Gran?" she asked almost inaudibly. I was somewhat thankful that she still had some memories intact, but I knew it would make things slightly more difficult.

"Yes, Isabella, it is." I was whispering too now, and I moved closer to her, "Now, I believe there is…a lot that I need to explain to you…much that requires you to trust me. Can you do that, Isabella?"

She was looking at me with a new expression on her face, and it almost tore out my heart. It was the same look Bella had given me when I had first told her my age…surprised, but not at all scared.

"Yes, I can trust you. I don't quite know why, but I believe that I will understand shortly."

I sat upon the ground and she followed suit. I hoped that she would take this all in a manner that didn't include any ferocities or fighting. I looked into her eyes as I began.

"Isabella, you were dying. You were walking across the street in the middle of Chicago when a cab driver had a heart attack, and lost control of his taxi. It caused a major pileup of which you were in the middle." Her expression did not change. "The taxi that started the accident had your grandmother and myself inside. She hit her head very hard at one point when we were flipping. Despite my efforts, I thought I was going to lose the both of you."

"So why am I still alive?" she asked, more curious than anything else right now.

"Because, Isabella, I changed you. You…are a vampire."

"So you weren't lying back at the apartment? You really do live forever?" She was speaking under her breath now, musing these thought out aloud.

"I wasn't lying Isabella, lying is not something I do easily." I reached across the space separating us, and touched her hand.

She looked up and bore straight into my eyes, "Tell me about my Gran, how did you know her? Why-"

I hushed her quietly, "Isabella, I will explain it all, right now, if you please."

"Yes, I think that would be best." she said, still not releasing me from her gaze.

I Closed my eyes and began at the beginning, "My family had been living in a town called Forks, and all was going normally…as normal as anything can go for seven vampires. But everything changed when a new girl arrived. Your grandmother, my Bella…"

I told her everything. Every last detail. I hadn't talked so much in my life, but I knew it was well needed. I watched her face as I spoke of James in the ballet studio, and what we had done to save Bella. She always looked curious, and like she still needed to hear more. But fear; no, it never passed across her statuesque features.  
She was so much like Bella, that at times, my mind had to wonder if it wasn't her.  
Finally, I arrived at a topic I did not much want to speak about, but I knew it was crucial to her understanding. The night I left Bella. I cringed inwardly as I recounted what I had told Bella.

I stopped, finally through recounting the events that had passed almost a century ago, giving enough detail that it sounded as if it had happened only last year. We were both quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. And finally, she spoke.

"So you left her even though you loved her with all your heart so that you could protect her from eternal damnation?"

I just nodded my head; it pretty much summed it all up.

"Well," she said, looking at me again, "I don't think you're eternally damned, Edward. No one, or no thing with as much compassion for your loved ones could not have a soul in them. Even if they are a monster of the night."

"Thank you Isabella, that means…a lot to me. You know I heard a very similar speech once from your grandmother."

"I believe you." she said with a smile.

It was the first time she'd smiled since I had changed her, and it was magnificent. The sun could not compare with the amount of light that smile had poured into my heart. And for a moment, I wondered if we could ever love each other.

"Well Edward," she said brining me from my small reverie, "If I have to spend all my immortality with someone…I'm glad it's you." I do not think she could ever imagine how much those words meant to me. And I noticed suddenly that my shoulders did not feel as heavy; it was as if several of the tons of weight that had been added up over the years had suddenly been removed. I jumped up, and smiled at Isabella, and pulled her up in one swift movement.

"Come on, Isabella, there's seven very special vampires I want you to meet."

Please review if you read this! :l I need to know if you like this!! Pretty please with Edward on top??


	12. Naked Emotion

APOV Author POV

I sat at the keyboard, wondering what I should have Edward do and say next…I wondered, should he go insane? Maybe he should become a drug/alcohol/sex addict…And maybe Isabella should be a famous stripper instead of a photographer….that might get reviews…Hmm…

Begins Temper Tantrum

Hello!? Why after 10,000 words do I only have twelve reviews?? 12/700 people reviewed. It seems that all people wasn't now is crack fic; which is called that for a reason. wtheck? Is it because you hate my story? Is it because I should stop writing?? Maybe I will. Humph.

Ends temper tantrum

Note to those who DO review-

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!! You are forever loved, unlike the other 688-odd people who've read this story…

EPOV

I hopped out of the computer, created a Fanfic account, then sat at there and wrote an extensive review for the story Blood Lines by simplemelody92. Then I went back to Isabella in Chapter 11.

Get the hint?


	13. Fire

This ALL belong to SM. It always will. No matter what.

First of all… I did a pig dissection today, and have exams tomorrow and Monday D: So reviews would definately help me and inspire me and keep me from killing myself Xx

IPOV

I felt a sharp pain several times that were no worse than the pain of my broken bones, or bleeding head…then, suddenly, I felt my heart speed up, and I feared that it should burst…And then it did.

I felt my mind, my body; they spun wildly out of control, burning and searing in the pain. I felt as if the air had been sucked from my lungs, and I gasped and struggled for air to scream with. My eyes burned as if acid had been poured into them.

Somehow, my mind still had room to think.

At first, I was confused…All I knew was that I had been ran over, and I was dead.

But not completely.

I knew I wasn't completely dead, because I could feel. I could feel someone's cold hands trying to put out the fire that was coursing through my veins, and I could hear the gentle whisperings of someone's voice. And once, I heard singing. It was a beautiful melody that I'd heard before. I thought so anyway… But over it all, I heard myself screaming like I'd never screamed before. I couldn't help but scream until my voice was worn ragged, and I rasped. I wanted it to stop. I wanted to leave whatever place I was at currently. I knew that if I had died, that the cool touch , and songs were just a glimpse; a teasing of the heaven I could not get to. I had surely gone to hell.

I seemed to be in this state for a long time…Then, as if cued by the angle's singing…the pain began to fade. I thought for a moment that maybe it was just another ruse, and I feared that the pain would come back, but worse this time. But, somehow, it just kept fading…I wondered if maybe, I was actually going to get to heaven.

I waited…but nothing else happened… Then, I noticed the ground beneath me, and I heard voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Someone ran away.

I tried to move my arm, but it wouldn't quite obey. I was afraid that maybe it was broken, but it didn't hurt…it just felt frozen, and stiff. I tried again unsuccessfully. Then, I heard something. My hearing was back completely. It was a soft pit-pat…like a heart. Somewhere a part of my mind told me it was a squirrel in the tree above me. I heard the leaves move as someone walked to me. I tried to sit up…but, again I failed. I was beginning to get frustrated, when I felt someone's large hands pull me upright. My eyes snapper open almost on their own accord.

It was him…the one from the meadow…and gram's house…the one who claimed to live forever. I wondered why he was here, and why I was still alive. Or, maybe, he had died too…

"Am I…are we dead?" I asked, looking around. I had no clue where I was, I'd never been here before. He looked unsure of what to say, and spoke hesitantly.

"Well," He said slowly, "We are dead, technically, however, us being what we are allows us to keep on living." His eyes bore into me, as if he was trying to answer the question with his eyes rather than saying it out loud.

Then, I saw something behind him I stood, and tried to look behind him, but he moved to quickly for me to see. Then his word sank in.

"What do you mean 'what we are'? And what are you trying to hide?" I tried to look around him, but he was too fast.

"I mean that we aren't human, and if you must know…" He moved, allowing me to see what he had been hiding.

I saw he. Laying there, peacefully, her body limp in the leaves.

"Is that my Gran?" I whispered. I knew it was her…but in my mind I thought it couldn't be true.

"Yes, Isabella, it is." He was whispering too now, and he moved so that he was right in front of me, "Now, I believe there is…a lot that I need to explain to you…much that requires you to trust me. Can you do that? Isabella?"

As soon as I looked into his golden eyes, I knew that I could trust him. Had my Gran not said that she knew him? I knew that whatever he had to say would help to clear me out on what was going on. And I knew I shouldn't be afraid anymore.

"Yes, I can trust you. I don't quite know why, but I believe that I will understand shortly." I watched as his face gained a tender look, like he was remembering something that made him happy, but sad all at once. I sat down with him and he kept looking into my eyes.

"Isabella, you were dying. You were walking across the street in the middle of Chicago when a cab driver had a heart attack, and lost control of his taxi. It caused a major pileup of which you were in the middle." He paused as if to gauge my reaction. "The taxi that started the accident had your grandmother and myself inside. She hit her head very hard at one point when we were flipping. Despite my efforts, I thought I was going to lose the both of you.""So why am I still alive?" I asked, curious to know what was going on.

Then he said something that despite its sheer impossibility, mad perfect sense.

"Because, Isabella, I changed you. You…are a vampire."

"So you weren't lying back at the apartment? You really do live forever?" I was speaking under my breath now, fitting together the pieces of the puzzle.

"I wasn't lying Isabella, lying is not something I do easily." Then he reached across the space separating us and touched my hand very gently. I looked up and right into his eyes, I had to have all my questions answered. "Tell me about my Gran, how did you know her? Why-"

He stopped me gently, "Isabella, I will explain it all, right now if you please."

I nodded slowly, "Yes, I think that would be best."

He closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples, as if to refresh his memory.

"My family had been living in a town called Forks, and all was going as normal…as normal as anything can go for seven vampires. But everything changed when a new girl arrived. Your grandmother, my Bella…"

He began his story, and I sat back, and listened as he recounted the events that had happened eighty years ago. I sat in awe as he told of how he had almost killed my Gran…and then fallen in love with her. My heart ached and soared with his story, going from the heights of love, to the most barren places of despair. The things he had done for my Gran were astounding…to think that she had been so loved….I saw how his face distorted in anguish as he recounted the last night that he saw her…when he told her that he no longer wanted her…the biggest lie he had ever told, and one of the only.

I knew why he had done it. But I wasn't sure if he knew. "So you left her even though you loved her with all your heart so that you could protect her from eternal damnation?"

He nodded.

"Well," I said, looking at him, trying to show him how I felt about all of this, "I don't think you're eternally damned, Edward. No one, or no thing with as much compassion for your loved ones could not have a soul in them. Even if they are a monster of the night."

He almost smiled at my words. "Thank you Isabella, that means…a lot to me. You know I heard a very similar speech once from your grandmother."

"I believe you." I said, smiling. My Gran and I had always been very much the same.

When I smiled at him, he got a look on his face that was nearly indescribable. He was so beautiful, that I was in awe that he had belonged to my grandmother. We stared at each other for a second in complete silence, and I knew if I was probably blushing…another unforgivable trait that ran in the family. I wondered if we would ever… I stopped my train of thought.

"Well Edward," I said bringing myself from my small reverie, "If I have to spend all my immortality with someone…I'm glad it's you." He smiled wider, and looked happier than I'd ever encountered him before. I jumped up with him as he pulled me after him in one swift movement.

"Come on, Isabella, there's seven very special vampires I want you to meet."

Please review! (My life may depend upon it...I may go the same rout the fetal pig went...missing organs and half a brain...)


	14. AN Stats

Lookie here!

title Blood Lines

words; 11911

chaps 13

reviews; 19

hits; 1077

c2s; 0

favs; 5

alerts; 9

hmmm...

anyway, i thought you might want to see the status...

I'll try and update soon! :DD

I LOVE my reviewers and I reply to each and every one of them.

You who do not review...tsktsk. I know you are reading this. Number don't lie.

LURVE YOU(REVIEWERS)!!  
-simplemelody92


	15. Hungry

SM RULEZ I DROOLZ

EPOV

Isabella and I stood there for a moment, and I took out my phone. I dialed Carlisle's number and waited patiently for him to answer. After four rings he picked up.

"Edward? Is there anything wrong?" he sounded worried, and relieved to hear from me.

"Well, no…" I said, slowly.

"Okay…I was just worried something had gone wrong…"

"No," I said looking at Isabella, "It went…perfectly." My eyes lingered on her face which was glittering in the daylight. "However, we need you to come here to pick up….Bells," I whispered softly into the mouthpiece.

"I see…. I'll be there soon, just text me the location. Will you still be there or-"

"No, umm, Isabella and I were going to run, I was going to let her test her new abilities."

"Well, I'll see you soon, son. And Edward?"

"Yes?""Trust yourself. You usually know what's best."

"Thank you Carlisle…that's very…encouraging."

We finished our goodbyes, and got off the phone. I texted the relative location, and put my it away. I knew he could find her, my scent would lead him here. I turned and looked at Isabella, who had climbed high into a tree, and motioned for her to come down. She hopped down and landed gracefully upon the ground.

"If I'd done that three days ago, I'd be a puddle of goop." she remarked with a smile on her face. She reached out for my hand, "So, which way do we go to meet these other vampires, hmm?"

As I held her hand I felt something…much like a spark traveling from her hand to mine. My mind reeled against this feeling. Part of my was mad at myself for imagining such a thing with anyone but Bella. But part of me deliriously hoped that she had felt the same thing. I didn't let my face display any change, as we ran side by side. I wondered as I looked at her face, what she would think of her new beauty.

"Uhhm, just follow my lead, and you'll be fine." I said, smiling at her complete trust.

We ran for a while in silence, with mostly trees passing us by. Soon, however, a road came into view, and I knew we would have to be more cautious. I hoped we would not meet any humans, I didn't know how she might react… Suddenly, I knew we couldn't go any farther. I didn't want her to unwillingly kill any innocent bystander we may happen to meet on our way to my home. I pulled us to a halt.

"Isabella, I think we should wait here."

"Why, Edward? I was having fun running.?" She looked at me with a pout on her face. I almost gave in at that, but I knew it would not be smart to continue. I sat upon the ground. And patted the area next to me for her to sit down. She crossed her arms, and sat down with her chin in the air. "Fine." she said, still pouting.

I decided to get her talking. "Isabella, it seems you know more about me than I of you. Tell me about your life…your _human_ life." I looked into her fiery red orbs as I said this, and suddenly that look of determination was wiped from her face.

"Yes…my human life." she repeated looking a little lost about what to say.

"Start with your childhood." I prodded, hoping to encourage her. Her face lit up a bit.

"I remember that when I was little, I liked to paint. And I loved music as well. I played the cello, and sometimes, I'd learn things on the guitar…though I was never really good. Oh, and once, in the fourth grade, we watched a video about the human body, and when it showed doctors doing surgery, I fainted because I couldn't stand the sight of blood." she paused and looked at me. I had been laughing rather loudly at the mention of her fainting.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Stop laughing!" she commanded.

"Who's going to make me?" I responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Me."

With that, she pounced like a mountain lion and landed on my chest without a sound. We both laughed for a second, she was small, and couldn't make me move an inch.

But, suddenly- I became all to aware of her hands clutching the fabric of my shirt, and her body that was currently occupying my chest. I looked up into her eyes, trying to see if she had the same feeling. I wished reverently that I could read her mind, but I settled for reading her face. Her red eyes stared back at mine, and they held a look that mirrored my own. And suddenly I became aware at the fact that she was staring at my lips.

At that point, I knew she felt the same way as I did. But I was unsure of what to do. It was moving so quickly. I had just found her a few days ago. A few days ago, she was still human, and now…she was like me. And with the fact that she was Bella's granddaughter…

But somehow, it almost made it seem right. Like I already knew her.

I stared at her lips, and I felt my face move towards her, like two strong magnets pulled together by an unseen force. Her eyes were closed, and I came painfully close to her waiting lips. I hesitated while my heart and my brain battled for control.

Was this what I wanted? Was this what was best? Despite these questions, my heart far surpassed my brain as far as control at this point.

I finished closing the distance, and our lips met softly, and the electricity of the feeling was fantastic. I felt her lips respond, and her hands traveled faintly up my back. I felt a shiver go down my back. My own hands were finding their way into her long auburn locks of hair, and her hands grasped a hold of mine. Our lips pressed passionately together, and her body melded into my own. My mind held no ability to think. Only to comprehend the feelings that were washing over me, and to let me know that I like it. Suddenly, I felt our tongues brush each other, and we both intensified our embraces. I felt myself taking out all the frustration of being lonely for all those years out into this fiery kiss. And she responded tremendously; Both of us hungry for more.

Suddenly she was not there, and I wondered for a moment if I had simply imagined the kiss. A far too farmilliar smell came strongly into my nostrils.

A human.

And Isabella was hungry for more than a kiss.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

PLEASE review… I'll send you a perfectly cooked chocolate soufflé!'''''

_''''Warning, soufflé may be deemed uneatable. Seeing as it comes straight from the **heart**._


	16. Control

Stephenie Meyers is my BFF.

A/N Thanks you guys! I made A's on my two hardest exams, and I have two more tomorrow…then SUMMER TIME!! WOOT!! Unlimited story writing/yoga time!

--.IPOV.--

I didn't know that kissing Edward would be so …incredible . The look in his golden eyes let me know that he had wanted it too. And as our lips moved together, I lost all train of thought except that his lips felt almost warm, and that this was the best kiss I'd ever had in my life. In that moment, we both intensified our embrace, and I put all the frustration of my human life into it; all the rejection, the broken promises, the failed relationships… I knew at this moment that I would do my best to make this man happy, and that I would do my best to keep him with me. Our hands wandered over each others backs, and into each others hair. I was so happy…and I felt…

A breeze picked up, and I felt a scent waft up to my nose…it was something that smelled familiar and new all at the same time. Suddenly, I felt a fire not unlike what I had experienced during my change swell up into my throat. My senses flared, and suddenly I wasn't in Edwards arms, but running towards some unknown object that's smell was enticing beyond measure. I ran blindly, until the smell became stronger. Then I saw it, and I stopped in my tracks.

It was a child.

A small red headed girl with a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her small upturned nose, and hazel eyes that were staring up at me in wonder.

Her scent was delectable…like a freshly cut bouquet of the finest roses… I knew then without hesitation what I had become. And I was hungry. I was a hungry vampire. And I needed blood now.

I looked at her small frame, and I knew it was horribly wrong. I was as fragile as her less than a hundred hours ago…But the fire raged. I had been in the presence of this girl for less than three seconds.

Part of me was so disgusted that I turned in agony and the sharp fiery pain in my throat deepened; I let out a mangled scream. The girl began shaking, as she watched my crazed motions. I tried to run, but something stronger than my will pulled me closer to the girl, and that tempting scent. I began to scream again. I didn't want this! I wanted to let this poor girl go, she was probably lost in these woods…Her parents would never see her again, because I would kill her.

I screamed with more dictation, I couldn't let myself do this! It was evil, and I didn't believe that I was evil.

"EDWARD! HELP ME!"

And suddenly he was there, shielding me from the girl.

"You don't have to do this Isabella! You can resist! Hold your breath!" He was looking at me, and his face showed nothing but worry for me. I collapsed upon the ground, and stopped breathing while I clawed at the dirt, desperate for a way to get away from her scent, and beat the fire in my throat, and the pressure that was building in intensity within my scull.

I heard Edward scoop up the girl, and he started to whisper an excuse for my behavior, as he ran away at a human pace.

I sat there, and as the air cleared, I began to breath again. I felt the pressure in my head lessen slightly. The fire was still there, so I drew what I knew from Edward's stories, and used my senses to find an animal big enough to satiate my burning thirst.

I scanned the forest, running in every direction, until I smelled something that was almost as delectable as the human child. It was, a I soon saw, a small heard of deer. I unleashed myself from all constraints, and took down three deer in the course of thirty seconds. I drained them completely, not leaving a drop behind. I felt the fire recede, and I knew I was full. I saw something in the bush move…It was Edward.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked coyly, embarrassed about my behavior.

"Oh, just about thirty seconds or so." he said with a small smile on his face.

I groaned at this answer, and put my face in my hands. He came forward, and placed his hands upon my shoulders. I felt a jolt go through my body, and looked up to see his molten stare that made my knees melt. He pulled me back up, and into an embrace. He put his mouth at my ear, and his light breathing sent a shiver up my spine as he whispered.

"_Isabella, you are the most amazing person I've met in a long time…the way you resisted back there was something I have never seen a vampire do before. I am utterly amazed._"

I pulled back slightly so that I could see his face. "What did you tell the girl?" I was worried that I had exposed us for what we were, and put his family in danger.

"I took her out to a small enclosed are of forest close to where her parents were, I used her thoughts to guide what I would do." he paused looking slightly embarrassed, "She thought I was a prince, so I went with that…"

I giggled slightly, but then again, who _wouldn't_ think that Edward was a fairytale prince?

He continued, "So I told her that she was a princess, and I had saved her because she was a damsel in distress…then I told her she would wake up soon, because it was a dream…and she asked me if she would ever see me again…and I said "In your dreams' and laid her down upon the grass, and hummed a lullaby that put her right to sleep."

I looked at Edward in wonder, he was truly amazing. He was smiling again, and I smiled with him. Together, we had avoided disaster.

"I think we make a great team, Edward."

"No," he said, mischievously, "We make an amazing team."

He sat down, and pulled me into his lap. "Do you want to hear the lullaby?"

"Mmm." I answered softly, resting my head upon his chest, closing my eyes.

He began humming a simple melody, and I knew I had heard it before…he had sang to me as I changed, but I knew I had heard it even before that…

"Edward!" I said sitting up suddenly.

"What? Is something wrong? He asked concerned about my sudden exclamation.

"No…I just remembered where I had heard you lullaby before."

"Where?" he asked, his face curious to know.

"Gram used to sing me to sleep with it when I was really little…and sometimes, she would play a CD that had a piano playing it. I always thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever hear." I rested my head back upon his chest.

"I wonder where she got that." he said, perplexed.

"I don't know… Once when I asked her who the player was, she simply said, 'the greatest piano player in the world'. She never did tell me… it's a curious thing that you know it too…but I guess it was someone that was alive at the same time as the both of you…which makes sense."

Edward was silent, as he ran his fingers through my hair. I sat there enjoying the feel of his hands when he spoke quietly, in a tone that gave me goose bumps,

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I whispered.

"Will you do me a favor, and kiss me?" He had turned me to look into my eyes.

I was surprised by his request, and sat dumbly for a second before I answered a simple 'yes'.

I leaned towards his face; his eyes were closed. I felt myself pause before I met his lips, and kissed his cheek instead. I kissed it gently before trailing my kisses down to his neck. He hissed, and I knew I was probably bright red by then. Suddenly, I felt him take my face gently between his strong hands, and place a small fleeting kiss upon my lips.

I responded unlike I had ever responded to anyone before. I pulled his hair and smashed our lips together, eliminating any gaps between our bodies. Our kiss became frenzied, and our hands danced over each others statuesque features. I felt my spirit soar at our intimacy, and I knew that I loved him. I had fallen for men before, but never as strongly, never as quickly or perfectly. I was sure that I wanted Edward to stay here at my side. I just hoped that he felt the same. Wanting to kiss someone was different than being in love with them, and I was worried that they might not keep the same company with him.

Eventually, we both pulled away, and I rested my face in the crook of his shoulder, snuggling into his body. He picked me up in his arms, and whispered, "Time to meet your new family. They can't wait."

I was simply enthralled that he had said '_your _new family' and I closed my eyes, and waited as he ran us to his home. I had run with him like this before…but last time I had been dying. Now, it was the polar opposite. I had never felt more alive than I did lying in Edward arms right now.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

We had been running together side by side (I had insisted that he let me down after the first hundred miles) and had finally reached our destination.

His family's house was large, and colonial. There was a charming white picket fence surrounding the beautiful, highly landscaped yard.

"Your house is amazing." I said, following him up the front steps.

"It's your house too Isabella." he said, smiling at the words he was saying. I couldn't help smiling too.

He opened the door, and welcomed me inside. The entryway was a beautiful combination of cream and light opaque blue. I noticed a cross hanging on the wall.

He noticed my staring at it, "Carlisle will tell you all about it." he said grinning.

I remembered that I had yet to even meet Carlisle, let alone talk to him.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming quickly at us. I small figure jumped up and landed in front of me.

"OhmygoshyoulooksoamazingwehavetogoSHOPPINGnooow!!"

Edward pried the vampire, who I now recognized as Alice from the stories, off of my frame.

I looked at her, smiling. She fit his description exactly.

"It's nice to finally meet Tinker Bell," I said grinning.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and Edward broke out in laughter. Suddenly I saw another person enter the room. She want up to Edward and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Edward, I haven't heard you laugh in decades. Thank God you found Isabella." she whispered.

"Yes, Esme." he said, slightly embarrassed, then he walked to me, and held my hand. "Why don't the rest of the family meet us in the living room, so that they can introduce their selves to Isabella… Is Carlisle back?" He suddenly looked sad.

"Yes…he arrived just a few minutes before you did…what took so long? We began to get worried about the two of you." Esme walked up and placed a hand on both Edward and mine's shoulders.

"Don't worry Esme…as soon as we're all properly introduced…we explain what happened. And if you don't mind, Isabella and I might enjoy a quick shower after traveling."

"Of course, and it will also provide time to get everyone rounded up." Esme motioned for us to go upstairs.

As we walked up the stairs, I turned wide eyed to Edward, "Did you mean take separate showers or-"

I heard an explosion of laughter from the lower level of the house.

"Emmett." growled Edward under his breath.

I was still looking at him worried when he turned to me, "Separate my dear, I may be in love with you, but I do have my rules."

I almost fell down the stairs at his words. He chuckled carried me up the last few steps, and sat me down at the top of the flight of stairs. I followed him down a hall, and into his room. I immediately noticed how empty it was.

"Why is it so desolate in here?" I asked motioning to the white walls, and bare floor.

"It is rather barren in here isn't it." he said musing aloud. He whipped around to face me, "I guess we'll have to change that won't we?"

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Please read and REVIEW! If you love my story, like my story or hate my story;

I want to know.

Thanks! simplemelody92


	17. Meet the Family

Stephenie Meyers is the owner of these characters. So there.

A/N I thank thee who reviews-eth. You posses a small hunk of my heart.

I hope you like fluff.

IPOV

I tried to get over the embarrassment of thinking that Edward had wanted to shower with me. And as I entered the bathroom, all thoughts of that vanished from my thoughts, and went to what i was curently seeing.

A mirror.

I gazed into it and looked in sheer disbelief at the face that was staring back at me. It was beautiful- I was beautiful. My eyes had changed, going from a chocolate brown to a reddish brown that stood out brightly on my newly very pale complexion. My hair seemed to possess a luster that it hadn't ever held before. I tore my eyes away from the mirror, and climbed into the shower. There would be a better time for looking at my new self later.

I turned on the tap, and felt that the water was delightfully warm. I reached out and grabbed the shampoo. I was the same kind I had always used; strawberry.

EPOV

I got in the shower, and turned the water on as hot as it could go…about 158 degrees, and it felt marvelous though a regular person would be screaming in agony. I scrubbed my hair with strawberry shampoo, and washed the grime from running through the country off of my body.

The steam swirled around my body as I stepped out of the shower, and I grabbed a few towels.

I was enthralled to have Isabella at my house…And already she seemed to be fitting in…she had filled the hole that had been in our family. Everyone was waiting anxiously in the living room (until Jasper calmed it down a bit) while Isabella and I had gotten washed up. I dried my hair with a towel, and laughed as I remembered her face when she was asking if I had meant-

I heard a knock on my door, I knew it was her from the lack of thought I heard. I opened the door, careful to make sure everything was covered with a towel.

"Edward…I need clothes." She tried not to stare at my barely covered body. She was about as succesful as I was at trying not to look at _her_ barely covered body. Her long hair was wet, and I had the strangest urge to lick the water droplets that were dripping down her arm…

"Edward?"

"Oh…Go ask Alice…she is the official wardrobe manager of the house." I said looking away.

"Okay. Thanks." She turned and ran to the banister, "Alice?"

I closed the door, but I heard Alice grab Isabella and drag her into her room. I thought I heard her say something about playing 'Life Sized Barbie'.

I smiled…ten my thoughts turned to someone else who used to play Barbie… I wondered when we would hold the…funeral. I felt myself shiver. I knew I couldn't be sad forever, and I was delighted about discovering Isabella…and the way our _friendship _was developing.

I wondered if this was what Bella had planned…I wondered if this was what was meant to happen. I knew that if I had changed Bella, this delightful creature would not exist…and I had been taught that the creation of life is not a mistake.

I knew then that I would grow to have peace with my past.

I heard another knock on the door, and I heard Alice's mind chattering on about how good Isabella looked. I opened the door.

I nearly fell over. Alice had pulled Isabella's auburn hair into a simple and elegant French twist, her lips were a luscious shade of red, and her cheeks almost looked flushed. The dress she was wearing was a dark bluish-teal, and hugged her body loosely. It wasn't Bella's color, but it suited her so perfectly. Her eyes were the color of cherry wood after her earlier meal.

She noticed my expression, and looked down, bashfully. Alice looked at me with a spark in her eyes.

_Edward…this time it's your turn to finally be happy. Last time…well…don't worry too much about last time. I just want you to finally have the happy ending you deserve. _

She gave Isabella a push, and left us quickly.

"You look utterly and devastatingly amazing." I said, speaking my very thoughts out loud.

"Uuhh, I…Your sister is very talented." She grinned warily at me, and I leaned forward, and softly kissed the tip of her nose. I noticed it was shaped slightly differently than Bella's.

I grabbed her hands, and we walked downstairs, where we were surrounded by my happily vampiric family.

We all sat down on the bountiful white chairs and sofas. All of their minds were full of questions to ask Isabella.

Finally Carlisle began our conversation.

"Hello," he said, shaking Isabella's hand, "I'm Carlisle…I hope you'll find our home to your suiting." He smiled warmly, and sat back into the sofa with Esme.

"Oh, don't worry…your home is beautiful. And it's wonderful to meet the vampire I've heard so much about." Isabella looked almost in awe as she watched Carlisle.

Then one of my brothers decided he had been too quiet for too long.

"I'm Emmett." He stood, and tried casually, to flex his muscles. Rosalie smacked the back of his head, as she stood. "I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rose if you want to."

I heard Rose add a mental _Wow, I hope you keep her Edward…she's almost as pretty as me._

Then Alice bounced forward and gave Isabella a hug. "You know me already, and I'm going to keep you looking fabulous. You're coming shopping with me."

I pictured myself taking Isabella far away from here so I could have her all to myself. Alice's shopping trips cold last weeks.

"Oh, no Edward. Don't you dare." She smiled wickedly at me.

I hated her ability sometimes.

Several of my siblings laughed at our exchange, and Jasper came and shook Isabella's hand much like Carlisle had. "If you ever feel stressed, or unhappy, I can fix that for you. Of course sometimes I know what you're feeling before you do." he winked and grabbed Alice, and pulled them into a large white overstuffed chair.

Esme smiled tenderly at Isabella, "It's wonderful to have you here. I'm sure you will fit right in with my children. I know they are each wonderfully delighted to have you here."

I had never loved my family so much. They were all so forgiving, and kind about me, and what had happened. And now, as I brought Isabella, they were just as enthusiastic to make me happy as ever. I knew I was very lucky to belong to such a family, and I started to think of something I could do today that would help show them how I cared for them.

I knew it then.

My piano.

I had not touched it since we had left Forks. It was in the garage under a canvas right next to my now old silver Volvo. I knew my family, especially Esme, had missed my music. Then I remembered what Isabella had said earlier…about the Lullaby…

I then remembered that we had a cello in the closet (with our other various instruments that we played around and experimented with) and that she said she played…

I excused myself, as they continued to speak with Isabella. They told stories, and tried to make her feel welcome.

I took a back hall way so they couldn't see me move the piano. I removed the canvas, and picked up. It wasn't very heavy to me (though what I was doing would be impossible for a human) But I did have trouble because a piano is a very bulky item to carry around, and I was trying to do so without letting any of the keys make a sound.

I settled it into the corner of my room, and checked out each string, made sure everything would work, and would be in tune. I walked quickly back into the hallway, and pulled the cello from the closet. I removed it from the case and pulled a small stool I had also grabbed up next to it so that she could sit as she played.

I knew what I wanted to do next. Quickly, because I feared I was running out of time before my family members began to get curious, I grabbed a sheet of blank music, and scrawled out a simple counter melody to the Lullaby in the key of the cello. I was ready for my family to get curious…I decided to prod them a bit.

I walked out of my room, and walked to the stairway, and looked over the banisters at them.

"Isabella," I said a bit louder than necessary, "Could you come up here? There's something I need help with."

Emmett guffawed because of his dirty mind, and earned himself an elbow in his chest from Rosalie. Jasper snickered a bit, and Isabella's eyes just grew a bit wider than normal.

"Uuhh, sure." she said, rising elegantly from the chair she had been occupying.

She came up the stairs, and I reached out gently for her hand. I was still not over how beautiful she looked tonight.

I led her gently to the door of my room, and set a gentle kiss upon her lips. She smiled at me, and kissed me back.

She noticed the new additions to my room, and she almost began to ask me something but I placed a finger over her lips. I didn't want my siblings to know yet. Hopefully Alice was either too busy planning her shopping spree, or just didn't want to spoil the surprise.

I took a pen and wrote to her.

_I want it to be a surprise. Can you play this?_

I showed her the cello music, and she nodded her head and a beautiful smile spread across her features.

She put resin on her bow, and sat, poised to begin playing.

I sat on the piano bench, and prepared myself to play.

I quietly began to count off our tempo, and we began to play.

As she played the cello, she began to recognize what I was playing. She didn't stop, but here eyes showed her surprise.

The Lullaby was flowing from us, and filled the air with a magical sound. The twinkling sounds of the piano, and the deeper melancholy sound of the cello gave the song a new dimension. It was a beautiful noise, and drew the audience of my sibling in a matter of seconds.

Alice and Jasper began to dance in each other's arms, Emmett and Rosalie shared a tender kiss in the back corner of the room, and Carlisle and Esme watched with unshed-able tears of delight. I was thrilled that what I was doing was making them so happy. I felt like I was finally paying them back for all I'd done…all that I'd taken from them.

Finally, we were a real family again.

A/N

Thanks for reading! Please review, because it makes me very happy, and I love it when you do... I also reply to every single one that I can. I really hope you listen... I'm thinking about waiting for at least eleven new reviews in exchange for the next update. ELEVEN. Though...I could make it twenty...hmmmmm...

Thanks!  
-simplemelody


	18. This is a Public Service Announcement!

A/N

By the request of Tamza, I have found a few Cello and Piano duets that I think fit the part.

(www. you tube . com /watch?vy2kAm574Grk&featurerelated)

(It's called remember)

(www. you tube . com /watch?veb7MziyJ4&featureuser)

(skip the intro at about 0:56)

That's all I have for now!

Vote by reviewing and tell me which one you think is fitting as the new Lullaby.

Do it!

(you know you want to) Just click on that little button

)))))points to button(((((


	19. Simple As That

Stephenie Meyers is Queen of Twilightdom. I just have this story.

**A/N **

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got grounded from the computer :l  
Thanks to all of you who review and add me to your watch lists! I love you! And You keep me going. :)**

IPOV

I knew something interesting was going to happen when Edward left the room.

So I just kept listening to their stories, and answering the occasional question. I would have to wait to find out.

They were all so warm and welcoming to me…I had never had this kind of welcoming from complete strangers. I enjoyed listening to their melodic voices; Alice's was the highest, then Esme. Rosalie's voice was slightly lower. The guys of course all had beautiful tenor's voices, but my favorite wasn't here.

Suddenly I heard him call my name.

"Could you come up here? There's something I need help with."

Emmett snickered…What could he possibly think- oh.

I shot him a warning look which made Rosalie chuckle, and elbow him in the chest.

"Uuhh, sure." I said, wondering what he would ask me to do.

I went up the stairs, and immediately noticed that his eyes were trying to tell me something.

I raised my eyebrows at him, but he shook his head mischievously, and reached for my hand. When we arrived in his room, he reached tenderly towards me, and we shared a short, sweet kiss that drove my emotions insane. And it was all completely silent… He opened the door slowly.

His room looked very different from the last time I had seen it. It now held a rather large piano…and, a cello. I started to ask him what this was for, but he put a finger softly over my lips. I closed my mouth, and waited as he quickly wrote a message. His handwriting was beautiful…._Note to self, don't write anything around Edward. _I thought.

_I want it to be a surprise. Can you play this?_

I looked at the music. It was a simple key signature, and the rhythms weren't terribly complicated… I nodded at him. I felt myself smiling. I loved playing the cello…it was so soothing, and playing it had become second nature over the years. I just hoped that the change hadn't affected my ability to draw the bow over the strings.

I applied resin to the bow, and noticed what a nice cello it was….It was a Stradivarius. I nearly gasped, but kept quiet. It had to be worth millions.

He looked at me, nodding our tempo, and suddenly, we began to play. I quickly noticed what he was playing, and I nearly dropped the bow, but I continued without faltering. It was the lullaby…he must have wrote it…for Gram…. And now he had written this for me.

I played with more intensity and emotion, trying to convey how I felt. The music swam around me, in pulses, and streams. I never knew music could hold this kind of beauty. I realized that it had something to do with my improved hearing…I could now hear the tones and depth to the notes I was playing that had seemed trivial before. I reveled in this new finding, and lost myself in the sound of our music. Never in my life had I thought that such a simple melody could hold such powerful beauty.

All to soon…it was over. I glanced up from the music…

I hadn't noticed the others standing around us. They had been dancing, and watching, and kissing… I looked around and saw that Edward was watching me. His eyes seemed to bore into my soul, and I couldn't help but stare back at him… I think the others noticed, because they slowly and silently backed out of the room.

He walked slowly to me, and removed the cello from my lap, and the bow from my hand. I was silent, I didn't know what to say at all. I was beyond speechless. He walked back to me after putting the cello back into its case. He removed me from my chair, and sat me upon the floor that was covered in a soft white carpet. We lay silently, side be side, hand in hand. I imagined that the lullaby was still echoing above us…that it was never going to fade from my ears.

He rubbed circles in my hand with his thumb. I looked at him, and my heart almost commanded me to kiss him. I tried to resist…I didn't want to seem like a love starved…vampire.

My eyes widened in surprise as I felt his lips brush against mine. I started to kiss him back, but he pulled back slightly, and kissed my exposed collar bone, and kissed his way back up to the middle of my neck. He paused, and deeply inhaled. It tickled, and I my spine got a chill. He moved to make his face level with mine.

"Were you opposed to the whereabouts of my lips, Isabella?"

"No…it's just…you I don't know what…"

"Oh, not you too." He said in mock frustration.

"What?" I asked, leaning up on one elbow.

He pounced upon top of me, pushing me back onto the soft carpet.

"I dazzle you."

"Edward?"

We both jumped at the sound. It was Carlisle.

"There's some things that we simply must discuss. Please join us downstairs." The whole time he spoke, he was grinning, amused at the position he had found us in.

Edward popped up, and had me in his arms. Somehow he had done that in one move. I didn't know how he did that.

Soon we were back downstairs, and we all got comfortable, and ready to talk about some more serious matter than we had previously discussed.

"Emmett and Rosalie were watching a car show on the T.V. and they saw this," Carlisle used the remote and turned on the enormous flat screen.

_We are sorry to interrupt this program, but strange things have been happening in the windy city. Nearly four days ago, we reported the major car pileup on the main street. However, with further investigation, two women have been reported missing._

My picture appeared on screen…it was a picture of me and Charlie…

"Oh, my poor dog!" I exclaimed_,_ covering my face_. _At least I had already hired a woman to take care of him before I had left. The screen then flashed my basic information at us.

_Isabella Wolford _

_5'2_

_Age; 22_

_Auburn Hair_

_Brown Eyes_

_Last seen in Chicago at a photography event that took place near the accident._

_The part of this case that is so odd, is that her Grandmother, Isabella Marie Swan has also gone missing form her apartment that is several city blocks from the accident._

It showed my Gram's picture. Her eyes twinkled on screen at me, and I felt suddenly worse than I'd felt since everything had begun to happen.

_Isabella Swan_

_5'2_

_Age; 98_

_Brown Hair_

_Brown eyes_

_Last seen in her apartment._

_If you have any information concerning the wear about of either women, please contact this station with the number below._

Carlisle turned off the screen.

Edward took my hand, and rubbed soothing circles into it.

"As you can see, we need to tie up some loose ends back in Chicago, then…then we can be as we normally are." Carlisle sat back down by Esme.

"How…how do we fix all of this?" I rubbed my forehead, I couldn't think of a way around this.

"Alice….had a vision…" Carlisle looked at me, and the nodded at Alice.

"Well," she began, "I saw that we left, and met someone at a restaurant…I'm pretty sure it was your mother."

"My mother…oh…" I stopped, I had been doing so much other stuff the last couple of days, I had nearly forgotten what would happen to my mother…

"I guess that's only logical." I began, "She can at least explain the part about Gran. She could say that she picked up Gran that night, and brought her home because she was complaining that she felt sick…and that she well…"

"That could work…" Carlisle put his chin in his hand.

"But that won't explain her injuries." Edward said, standing.

Everyone turned to look at Alice, who's face turned blank. We waited for her to return to normal.

"What was it, Alice?" Jasper asked looking into her eyes.

A bright smile spread over her face.

"Nothing is going to happen."

"But how?" I asked. Surly they didn't just let people disappear?

"Your mom is going to explain to them that your Gran died when she brought her home, and had wanted to be cremated…and then you will be explained when we say that after the show, you were walking along, and were mugged, and beaten to death, and then dumped into a nearby lake."

"What a great way to die." I mumbled.

"You're already dead." she said happily. "We just have to frame some evidence… We may need a body. Dad?"

"Alice?" Carlisle said warily, "are you sure that's the only way?"

She nodded, "It's that or say she moved to an uncharted island. They'll try to find her to interview her, and the search would continue. This way is way easier."

"I'm so sure." Emmett said laughing.

"But the crucial part is that your mom be in on this." Alice warned.

"You can trust her." I said. My mom was a great person.

"Well, we best get started getting this all together, I think-"

"Can we get my dog?"

"What?" All of them turned to look at me.

"Charlie needs me." I said, almost pleading.

"How do we explain why we should get him?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"Easy. I write a will, and leave all of my stuff to Alice Cullen, my distant cousin and pen pal. It'll be in my hand writing, so it should work."

"Well, I guess that'll have to work. We can go by your house tomorrow." Edward said, "but make sure to leave things to some other people so the will doesn't sound forged."

"That'll be easy." I said, suddenly sad that I was leaving behind some of my friends I had spent high school and college with…

"All we need now is to baffle the police." Esme said, "Which is something I happen to be very good at."

I looked at her a bit confused. That didn't seem like something she would usually say.

"I have to protect my children when they slip somehow or another."

Emmett looked slightly uncomfortable, and I had to laugh.

But as we sat for a moment in silence, a problem seemed tofly out and smack me in the middle of my forehead.

"Wait...What I don't understand, is how we can pass a body off as me?" I said, both worried and confused, "Won't they do DNA testing?"

"That's a very expensive process." Carlisle said, "And that's why your mom is a crucial part of this. We just need to find a body that is similar in size. We can always dye hair. If we than plant things like your old driver's license and such on the body, and your mother confirms it as you, she can ask that no further testing be done, and all that will be left to do is plan your funeral. Plus, the police always like to save money when they can."

"My poor mom." I said, shaking my head. "I can tell her what…I am? Right?"

"You have to, really." Edward said, softly. "I think once you've explained everything, she'll be fine." He squeezed my hand in attempt to comfort me. I had never felt this stressed. Not even preparing for exams in college trig.

Suddenly, I felt a lot better. Like I'd just been hit with happy gas at the dentists office.

"Thank you Jasper." Esme said. Alice smiled, proud of her husband for being able to help that way.

"Yes, I needed that. Thank you." I said feeling much lighter and happier about the situation. After all, it was just my funeral we were about to plan.

In the next few days we'd get my things, get my mom involved, and trick the police. Then I'd be home free.

It was simple as that.

**PLEASE R/R!! I send homemade snickerdoodles to each reviewer!**


	20. Letters From the Heart

**Just so yee all knoweth; I DO not OWN TWILIGHT! Stephenie is however, my BFF. She just doesn't know-eth it yet...eth.**

* * *

EPOV

_I was beginning to feel dreadfully confused._

_I thought I had made peace with my past, but I was just beginning to see it in an entirely new light. _

_When I had been alone with Isabella upstairs…I had forgotten for a moment that she wasn't my Bella. I began to question myself…was I was __using_ her? I worried that I was simply expending her as a tool to get over my grieving, and I wondered briefly if I actually had feelings for her…

All through the meeting I repressed my thoughts and multi tasked. I listened to what they were discussing as well as going over the turmoil of my mind. I only spoke up a few times… I was much too busy getting lost in my thoughts.

_This is impossibly wrong._ I told myself. _I can't do this to her. I need to figure things out… I need to know if what we have is real…or if my imagination taking over and making her into the Bella I never had. I need to make sure that I'm not just going to break her heart. For Bella's sake. I promised her I'd keep Isabella safe…and breaking her heart would not keep that._

The meeting ended and I knew I needed to speak with Carlisle alone. I approached him, and he asked me a question in silence.

_Is this about her?_

I nodded my head miserably, and he motioned me to follow him to his office towards the back of the house. His office was fairly large, it was painted a simple cream color that matched the entrance. A large oak desk dominated the center, and book shelves filled to the brim lined three walls. The last wall contained all of the paintings that helped to illustrate for us the story of his life. There was one new addition. It was a small painting, it had a very simple frame. It was a road, surrounded by thick, bushy greenery, and rain drizzled and bounced off of the asphalt. There was an old red truck driving upon the road. Alice had found it at an art dealer. For the longest time, I had not eve been able to glance at it without being pounded by remorse.

Now, I could look upon it. I still felt a deal of sadness wash over me… It so perfectly reflected my experiences in Forks… He noticed me looking at it.

_What's the matter son?_

I looked down at my hands as I sat in the chair opposite the large desk.

"I…I'm am deeply perplexed as to where my heart lies at this point." I said lowly, as to only be heard by his ears.

_I can see that… But why are you just now asking these questions?_

"My mind slips occasionally," I started slowly, trying to sum up the last three days, "and when I look at her, all I see is Bella. I forget they aren't the same people…I forget that she isn't the person I fell in love with…she's not the one who changed me irrevocably."

Carlisle stood, and walked to me. He kneeled by the chair, ad looked up at me. This time he spoke aloud.

"Edward, only you know what your heart truly desires. It is not wrong for a person to be in love with two people in a lifetime…even if those people are very much the same. Nor is it uncommon. I see many people at the hospital…who are very much in love with someone…and then they lose them to cancer, or some other illness…then, they'll write me back at the hospital maybe a year or two later, telling me the same thing your telling me. I answer every single one. And I tell them exactly what I'm about to tell you. Edward, follow your heart. That's the truest thing you can do. You can honor Bella as your first love, and keep her in your memory forever. But that doesn't mean that you can't truly love Isabella. You will, in the end, do what's best. I trust you with that son, so don't doubt yourself, and never doubt your heart." He rose, and patted my back.

"Now, if you please, I actually have one of those letters to answer."

"Carlisle…May I read it?"

"If it will help you with your decision," he said, reaching for the letter. He handed it to me. It was in a thick manila envelope, and I pulled out a tidily handwritten letter.

_Dear, Dr. Cullen_

_This may seem a bit odd, me writing to you, but I thought it would be appropriate seeing as you and I were the last people that saw my Robert alive. I will never forget the advice you gave me during those rough moments…It was so hard at first… I felt that he had died, and it was my fault. I know now I could have done nothing to stop his cancer from spreading, and I have no doubt in my mind that you did everything in your power to save him... I blamed myself. At the time, I felt guilty every time I laughed, or smiled, or enjoyed a meal…because they were all things that he couldn't do ever again. I wished desperately that I could do something to bring him back… I had loved him so much… I felt as if my heart had been removed, and I could do nothing to stop the ache. I became depressed…_

_I thought about suicide- that maybe if somehow I made it to heaven- I'd see him, and I could feel whole again. My sister sent me to a psychologist. I didn't want to go. I wasn't crazy, I just didn't want to live. She threatened to bring the …and he sent me to a grief therapy group. I didn't want to go…but my sister forced my to. I thank God she's so stubborn. I met someone there. Someone that reminded me of Robert. His name was Kevin, and I soon found out that he had lost his wife and two children in a terrible car accident. There had been a drunk driver, and he was the only one to survive… He was incredibly, somehow, still trying to move forward. He was one of the most upbeat people in the group, and it intrigued me. He came up to me the next week, and asked if I'd like to get coffee… I said yes. I didn't know why I had actually agreed to go, and immediately felt guilty…but I went. I went that week, and the next, and eventually we were seeing each other on days that we didn't have group meetings. We talked about everything, and found out that we have many things in common. _

_It's been a year now, and Kevin has proposed to me. I thought…that I should tell you…and That I wanted to say thank you for trying to save him- Robert…And I just need to know if you think this is normal…to move on like this…and I've attached an invitation, if you and your family you told me so much about would like to come. Please keep doing what you do best. I know you save a lot of lives. _

_Thank you for everything,_

_Caroline Overstreet_

I looked inside the envelope, and pulled out the wedding invitation. There was a picture- she couldn't be older than twenty-five… She had short blonde hair, and a smile that reminded me a bit of Alice. The man standing nest to her, who I presumed to be Kevin, was about the same age. I smile a bit- he looked a lot like Mike Newton. I suddenly felt a deal of respect for the both of them. They had been through a lot so early in life… And had found the courage, and the strength to move one. I guess that was one thing that most of the people had learned in my family; that moving on is both hard, and necessary. It had just taken me longer than them to figure that one out. I handed everything back to Carlisle.

"Robert was only twenty one at the time of his death." he said softly, "he was very charismatic, and they were very much in love…She would talk to me during his scans."

I looked at Carlisle, glad for this new perspective. "Thank you, I…I really needed to see this." I slowly walked out the door, and let my eyes fall upon the paintings. _I'm moving forward_, I told myself. I walked out of the room, and went outside to be alone for a moment. I looked up into the brilliant blue sky. There were a few clouds, and the sunlight was shining through them sending cascades of light in rays to the ground.

I lay upon the soft grass, and looked up at the sky.

_Bella, if you're up there, I truly hope that you can hear me. For eternity you will be cherished in my heart as my first love. You're the one who drew me from my shell, and showed me what the world could be like. I hope you approve of my moving forward…and if Isabella did not want this too, you can believe I would respect her wishes. I hope heaven is good to you…If not, I might have to go up and change a few things._

I left off, not knowing what else to say. I kept laying there, and I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of the sun reflecting off of my perpetually cold skin.

* * *

IPOV

I sat alone in the room Alice and Rosalie had prepared for me. It was large, and thanks to Alice, beautifully decorated. Beautiful, if not a bit ultra-feminine for my taste. In my own private bathroom (which was decorated in the same bubble gum pink roses and cream style) I looked at my reflection, puzzling over my changed features. I looked at the new me. I still felt the same, but now I had the exterior of a super model-- or a vampire.

I sighed, remembering the work that was ahead of us…just to make sure I am safe.

I decided to work on my will. What a wonderful thing to do on such a lovely day… I grabbed a pencil from the small computer desk, and a piece of stationary, and racked my brain for a starting point. Charlie….right.

_I, Isabella Wolford, leave my possessions to the following people;_

_My dog, Charlie, to my friend, Alice Cullen, whom I consider family._

_The red sweater, (She'll know the one), all of my furniture, dishes, and silverware (You know you need it) to my dear friend Emma Hayes._

_To my friend, and neighbor, Kyle Fernley, I leave all of my gardening supplies, and cook books._

_I leave my house to my friend and college companion, Morgan Roughage._

_I leave my camera and lap top computer to Edward Cullen, Alice's brother, and my friend who I hear has an interest in photography._

_I leave my clothes to the Salvation Army._

_Signed sincerely_

_Isabella Wolford_

I figured that that short list pretty much summed it all up as far as my possessions went. I picked up the envelope that Esme had left for me, and folded the paper so that it fit inside. I went to lick the envelope, and my face scrunched up in extreme distaste. For some reason, envelopes tasted even worse than they had to me as a human. I titled the letter, 'In Case of Accidents; Regarding the Control of My Former Possessions.' I hoped that sounded professional enough to pass as a will. I set it on the empty desk, and as childish as it was, I jumped on the bed that was heavily laden with downy pillows.

I sank into them, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the soft comfort. I had been told that I would never sleep again, but I began to feel my mind drift, and I felt my mind drift away behind my closed eyes…

"Do you think she's okay?" I heard Edward's voice, he sounded…anxious. I sat up, why was everyone watching me? Carlisle was sitting on the edge of the bed, and was looking at me curiously.

"Isabella…were you…asleep?" His voice was calm, but I could tell behind his collected appearance, he was worried.

"Yes…I…was tired, so I laid down, and…slept." Suddenly I remembered that they- we, weren't supposed to be able to sleep.

"Yes, this is very strange." Edward said, replying to someone's unheard thoughts. "Carlisle, do need to run tests on her…do you think she's alright?"

I began to get out of bed, "Really…everyone…I'm fine." I was gently pushed back onto the bed by a few worried vampires. I looked at them, wondering what they must be thinking. Then it kind of struck me…

"Carlisle….Edward….Alice- everyone…I think I know what's going on with me." I smiled, triumphant at the sense this was going to make to them.

"Alice- you see the future. Edward- you can read minds. Jasper can enhance or change emotions… I… I can dream."

"Are you sure it's a…talent that came with you?" Carlisle asked, a bit skeptically. "Why would sleeping- dreaming….why would they stay with you?"

I knew why. And I hoped it wouldn't shock them to badly.

"I guess I've been here for such a short time…I hadn't been able to tell you too much about my…._former_ life. I see things in my dreams. I have premonitions. Kind of like Alice, but not as strong- and only with things that involve my own actions. I kind of think of it as an enhanced déjà vu. I've always had very real dreams, and sometimes they'd come true."

I looked at Edward, who was standing at the other side of the room, taking in this new information. "I think part of the reason I thought you looked familiar was because I'd had dreams about you." I knew now I couldn't blush anymore and I was deeply glad for that now. "It was more than just those old pictures."

He turned, and his face held a new expression… partly pained…but his eyes let me know how he felt. Then I wondered what would happen when all this mess was fixed- my death, Gran… I went to the desk, and picked up the will. I handed it to Carlisle, "I hope this will work. I don't want to make anything go wrong for you're family…. I"

"Isabella," he said with a tender smile, "You are family now. Don't worry, Esme and I have everything under control. As of now, you're here for the ride." I gave my….father a hug. I felt a heartstring tug.

In all reality I had never known my father. His name had been Joseph Wolford. My mom had fallen in love later in life, and had me about the exact day of their anniversary. My father died just a year after I was born. He had been a fire fighter…and he was a hero. He saved a family of four from a horrible fire that had been started because of a meth lab in the apartment next door. My mom told me how depressed she had become at first. Her heart had been crushed. But she never failed to mention that I had given her hope to move on.

My mother was…_is_ a strong woman, and she did just what her mother did. She raised a daughter single handedly. I was worried about what my mother might do when I told her what had happened. I shuddered to myself at a new thought. She would be all alone. Edward noticed, but didn't say anything. I was glad. For now I just wanted to try to focus on things going good. Carlisle spoke up suddenly breaking both the silence, and the tension had felt.

"Isabella, you seem to remember a good deal of your past…And your control is unbelievable…I do wonder if this sleeping ability is the only thing. You seem to be an interesting woman wit interesting abilities. I am curious about one thing…"

"What?" asked, becoming curious myself.

"I wonder…if you can put others of our kind to sleep?" He had stopped speaking, and had one eyebrow raised slightly.

"I…I don't know." I stammered stupidly. "I could try." I thought quickly back to earlier that evening. How _had _I fallen asleep.

"I would like to take a nap." Carlisle said with an almost ridiculous grin, "I haven't slept in a long, long time."

"I, well…I guess, lay down?" I directed, and he did as I had said. As he got comfortable among the copious pillows and throws, I tried to think of a step two.

"Uh, close your eyes, and try to relax as much as possible." He followed my exact request, and I tried to focus on _sending _him to sleep. I tried to think about how Jasper had described sending the feelings to people, and tried to copy that with the simple command of _sleep_. The room was quiet for about three minutes, when I heard a sudden gasp from the other side of the room. I had almost forgotten Edward was in here.

"What?" I asked, now worried that I had somehow turned Carlisle into a mush brained zombie or something.

A bright, sunny smile flashed across Edward's perfect features. "He's dreaming."

I almost laughed out loud in the relief. "What's he dreaming about?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the much needed sleep.

"Early London. From his youth." He said.

I watched as Carlisle's face moved into a small, relaxed smile. I was happy that I had been able to provide this for him. Edward took my hand, and we sat down upon the floor.

"You know," he said softly into my ear, "I might ask for one of those someday."

I laughed lightheartedly at the thought of being able to put Edward to sleep at will.

"Yes, but aren't you afraid of what I'll do while you're asleep?"

He pretended to look shocked…I think it was pretend. It was hard to tell with him sometimes.

We sat for a while and didn't speak, simply enjoying the sound of Carlisle's light snores, and the feel of holding each other's hands.

I looked back at our happily dozing father.

"How long should I let him sleep?" I asked looking into his eyes and breaking the long silence.

He removed his hand from mine, and looked at the designer watch that adorned his wrist. "Well, it's been almost four hours."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, knowing that he had to be joking. That had _not _been four hours.

"No, and the rest of la familia should be getting back from their errands soon. No need to alarm them with an unconscious Carlisle. We'll explain your ability to them tonight."

"I used to be good with time management, but since I've been around you… And what was with the Spanish a moment ago?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well, I _am _fluent…and actually I've been brushing up on my tango and salsa moves. I though maybe now that our numbers are even…we could all go dancing."

I knew my eyes had to be giving him a look that displayed my feelings of being appalled, scared, and deeply embarrassed. "I don't dance." I replied flatly.

"That is no excuse. Besides, you'll learn fast. I mean, you can't be any worse than Emmett was when we first tried to get him to dance." he laughed at some old memory that I could only imagine. His laugh was louder than we had been speaking, and Carlisle began to stir in the bed. He sat up stretching his arms above his head.

"How was it, Carlisle?" I asked as he looked down at us.

"It was magnificent. Utterly and truly fabulous in all ways imaginable." He looked happy as he said this. "And I haven't felt this much energy for the last couple hundred years." He winked at Edward, "I can tell you, once you get past three hundred, you'll definitely want to try that."

"Oh, I don't know," Edward replied casually, "I mean, I'm almost three hundred- over half way there and all that- And I do feel a bit drowsy-like everything isn't as clear as it could be-" he smiled wistfully, "I guess Isabella will be my drug- like an allergy medicine and sleeping aid all in one."

I knew there was a reason for that smile, and I knew that it had a story probably involving my Grandmother…but I had plenty of time to find out all about it.

For now, I had a letter to send, a dog to retrieve, and my death to be faked. There would be a better time in the future for taking naps and telling stories.

I had eternity to spend, and I had the best people in the world to spend it with.

* * *

**Please Read and review!! **

**(I know that MANY of you who read don't** **review...even if all you say is 'Hi' It would be much appreciated)  
**

**ON A LIGHTER NOTE;**

**And to those who do, this time I send all of yee a beautiful boquet of lovely flowers, and a heart shaped box of gormet chocolates from sweden.**

**And just a boring little nugget of useless information; I had three puppies (all boys.)  
The black one was named Edward,  
the brown one was named Jacob,  
and the black and white one (with BLUE eyes) was is named Jasper. We gave Edward and Jacob away, and by the pure amazingness of coincidence, the lady we gave them to had read the Twilight series, and is keeping their names. Thank you, that is all. **

**P.S. I may post a picture of Jasper on my profile sometime...he's a cutie :D **

**Okay NOW that's all. Go, shoo, on with you! Go! Leave and do something useful...like REVIEW! Then, go outside and get away from the computer- the internet isn't going anywhere! Get some SUN!! :DD**


	21. AHHHHHHHHHH

Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I updated but I have an explanation. Not an excuse.

My computer crashed. I lost everything, including all 8,999 words of my own novle. Yeah it stinks, so please be patient as I work on this issue, thanks

simplemelody92


End file.
